A New Begining
by Cocoloo
Summary: Inuyasha has been arguing with his brother, back and forth, about him and his future mate. But Sesshomaru has no interest in a woman, all he wants is a new trainer, much stronger and if possible young, other than Totosai.One after noon his wish comes true


Hi everyone! This is my FIRST fanfic and trust me when I say I am SOOOOOOO excited ….sadly I don't own Inuyasha (though I REALLY wish I did .:cries:.) Moving on, I hope you guys enjoy this little story! Beginning………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… NOW…

Chapter 1/ Running Into Action

Inuyasha stomped out of his room. "I can't believe him! This is all some damn crap! Just a ball of shit!" He shouted about the castle, as he walked on. He then froze before ducking, a huge boomerang went across his head, before he sat back up and turned the opposite way. He saw Kagome and a tired looking Sango. "Inuyasha, can't you stay quiet for a few minutes! Since you can't do it for half an hour!" Sango said, too tired to yell. Inuyasha looked at her. "What? It's not my fault! It's all…" Inuyasha paused before ducking again, the boomerang returned to the taijiya. She grabbed it and looked at the hanyou. "What did HE do now?" Kagome asked, already knowing what the business was about. Inuyasha handed her a paper, she read it out loud.

"Inuyasha, I have no interest in mating right now. I am more worried about Totosai and my training. The last time we trained he said his sight was starting to go bad. Of course I didn't believe him, but since he left a burn mark on my side, I have no choice but to believe him. I went out for a walk, (because I don't feel like hearing you scream in my ear) I need some fresh air anyway. I'll return shortly… and don't send a search out for me. Your brother, Sesshomaru." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Ok, what about it?" Sango asked before seeing him growl. "He's gone! He told me we were going to discuss the terms of finding him a mate NOW, and that son of a bitch just wrote a fucking note saying he went on a damn walk! What kinda shit is that!" Inuyasha asked before Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, come on…" She said before Sango felt her blood boil.

"That's it! I'm going to be! Fuck everything! I'm tired! To hell with Sesshomaru, to hell with Inuyasha! To hell mating! EVERYTHING!" She shouted before stomping back to her room. Kagome looked at her friend as she left. She then looked the other way to see Inuyasha had vanished as well. "Oh my…" She mumbled before running off into the huge castle.

Sesshomaru

He walked through the forest passing many tall Sequoia trees. He looked around before growling. "How did I get lost so easily?" He asked himself before hearing a painful roar from within the depths of the forest. It echoed and disturbed a flock of birds in a nearby tree. Sesshomaru decided to head that way, maybe it was someone killing (or possibly toying) with a demon. He ran towards the roars and he frowned at what he saw. There was a giant bear demon, with red eyes and foam all around it's mouth. And then, there appeared a girl, with no weapon in hand. She looked at the great bear. "Ha! You call yourself a demon? I can kick your ass with nothing at all and win." She said standing a good yard away. Sesshomaru looked at her. She looked around 14, but she spoke rough like Inuyasha.

She wore a light brown, creamish color hair and two dog ears, like Inuyasha. The cloth she wore was also the same color as her hair, only a little darker. Her top was in the design of a strapless bikini top, it went around her (covering her chest) and was latched together with a ring in the middle and the rest of the cloth went through the ring and dangled down. Her bottom was kinda like the top, only a little different. It wrapped around her hips twice and then on her left hip she tied a piece of string (from the cloth) around the ring, just like the top. But she wore no shoes; she had beautiful dark brown eyes. She also had claws and fangs. There was some kind of mark by her navel but he couldn't tell what it was. (Sorry, I know it's kind of hard to picture. )

Sesshomaru looked at her as she leapt in the air, towards the bear. She landed on its nose and looked it in the eyes. The bear lifted his hands and before it could whack it's face, she leapt off again, she landed somewhere on its head. She saw a nearby river and smiled. "Sweet." She said before holding her hand out, as if she were waiting for someone to give her something. She pulled her hands back and forth, moving fingers as if she were calling the water over to her. Sesshomaru saw the water moving back and forth as well, the waves becoming bigger. The wider she moved her arms, the bigger the wave was and when she lifted her hands in the air, half the water from the lake rose up and hovered over the forest, towards their way. Once it was over them, she circled her arms around and then quick let her hands drop down, after leaping off the demon. This caused it to become confused and while it was trying to clear its sight she prepared another attack.

The girl raised her hand and Sesshomaru felt the ground rumble. The floor the rose, like a carpet and pushed the bear into a tree, making the poor bear dizzy. The girl looked at the demon's feet as it stumbled. She then formed a sharp point in the earth, she looked at the bear. "I hate killing, but I really need you…" She said before running behind the bear, once it was behind the spear, she took a deep breath before blowing.

As if the wind was blowing hard, the bear began to trip and fall over the wet grounds and onto the spear. Sesshomaru looked, what more could he do? The girl then walked over towards the dead demon. "Damn it…" She said before her ears twitched, she then moved her index finger in a circular motion. Sesshomaru felt the ground moving, yet again. 'What's going on now?' He asked before the wind blew him out in the open and the dirt circled around his body. He felt his legs weren't able to move, the girl watched the ground form around him. It stopped a little above his elbows. "What is it that you seek?" She asked before he looked at her.

"Nothing, I was passing by and I heard a noise. So I came to see who was the cause of it…" Sesshomaru said before the girl looked at him suspiciously. "Did you see anything?"

"What was there NOT to see?" Sesshomaru asked in a smart tone, the girl frowned. "Well, in that case…" She said before turning back to the bear. She then went behind a bush and got out two sharp swords, they had an odd shape, but they looked brand-spanking new! (I'll put in more detail later.) Sesshomaru looked at her as she came towards his way, but she stopped next to the bear's neck. She looked at him as the sun shined on her swords.

FINISH! > I know a shakey start. It will get better, promise!Well, that's the first chappy people! I know some parts were confusing, but trust me it'll get good. I need at least 5 reviews before I can go on. And be honest, and for those who are experts give me some advice, please! I need it… seriously. Well till next time! Later days


End file.
